


Sun of Another World (Artwork)

by Bouncerr



Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Digital Art, Drawings, Fan Art, Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncerr/pseuds/Bouncerr
Summary: *SLAMS DESK*NIKO IS ADORABLE AND I LOVE THEM.So... Yeah. A few weeks ago, I went to my local ComiCon and found a card showing off the game OneShot (which recently just released on Steam). I bought the game because I thought it looked interesting and... I'm already hooked???I love it already, and I haven't even completed the game!Fun Fact: OneShot was originally released in 2003, was entered in an Indie Game contest in 2014, and was released with better graphics, more content, and etc. on Steam here in 2016.OneShot is basically a Puzzle/Adventure game, in which you have to find and combine items to progress through different parts of the game. The protagonist (Niko) has to return the world's sun. While Niko is the Messiah, the player (or you) is the god. You have to guide Niko in order to return the world's sun.So yeah, there we have it. I'm also really proud of this. Enjoy!   Check out the game here!   My Tumblr!My Tumblr Art Blog!   Programs Used: PaintToolSai  Do not steal, redistribute, or claim this as yours. Thanks!Art (c) me Niko and OneShot (c) Degica Games





	

**Author's Note:**

> *SLAMS DESK*
> 
> NIKO IS ADORABLE AND I LOVE THEM.
> 
> So... Yeah. A few weeks ago, I went to my local ComiCon and found a card showing off the game OneShot (which recently just released on Steam). I bought the game because I thought it looked interesting and... I'm already hooked???  
> I love it already, and I haven't even completed the game!
> 
> Fun Fact: OneShot was originally released in 2003, was entered in an Indie Game contest in 2014, and was released with better graphics, more content, and etc. on Steam here in 2016.
> 
> OneShot is basically a Puzzle/Adventure game, in which you have to find and combine items to progress through different parts of the game. The protagonist (Niko) has to return the world's sun. While Niko is the Messiah, the player (or _you_ ) is the god. You have to guide Niko in order to return the world's sun.
> 
> So yeah, there we have it. I'm also really proud of this.   
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [Check out the game here!](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://store.steampowered.com/app/420530/)
> 
>  
> 
>   
> [My Tumblr!](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://temporaltime.tumblr.com/)  
>   
>   
> [My Tumblr Art Blog!](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://bouncerdoesart.tumblr.com/)  
>  
> 
>   
> Programs Used: PaintToolSai  
>  
> 
>   **Do not steal, redistribute, or claim this as yours. Thanks!**
> 
> Art (c) me   
> Niko and OneShot (c) Degica Games


End file.
